The Girl in the Mirror
by sundaze4ever
Summary: Emma Swan is an invisible student attending Storybrooke High. One day changes her entire life. A group of bullies force her to pull a stunt in an abandoned bathroom. There's a rumor that goes around the school saying the soul of a girl is trapped in that very same mirror. But it's just a legend. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**So I just came up with this great idea in my head so I thought why not? I'm only going to do this as a test. I'm not sure if this story will be any good but I'm willing to give this a try.**

* * *

Emma Swan. Eighteen years old and attending school at Storybrooke High. She was the most unpopular or popular whichever way you see it. She was the most unpopular with no friends and she was also the most popular to pick on. Her life at Storybrooke High sucked. Now that's what it used to be like. Now her life is bright and lively. Our story takes place two years ago. Emma was only a sophomore and she was miserable. That is until one fateful day in the abandoned bathroom.

* * *

"Rumor has it, there's a mirror in the abandoned bathroom. Who ever recites the magic word while looking at your reflection three times is tied to the soul trapped in the mirror," a girl says.

Emma doesn't bother turning around. She shuts her locker and heads to her last class of the day. If she's lucky, she'll be able to leave without being harassed by the bullies. She walks through the hall with her head down and begins her trek to the exit. Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky. She was grabbed by the arm and was shoved into the lockers. She looks around in panic but everyone was already out the doors, impatient to get home and begin their weekend. Emma looks at her attackers. It was Killian Jones, the school's most popular boy at school. Next to him was his girlfriend, Milah Gold. Her twin brother Robert Gold and his girlfriend Belle French was standing with him.

"Now, Swan," Killian said with his Irish accent. "Where do you think you're going?"

Emma didn't speak.

"I asked you a bloody question. Now answer me."

"I was just going home," Emma said quietly.

"Well that's too bad. You're coming with us."

With that he grabs her arm and leads her to the other side of the school. Emma knows better than to fight against him so she just follows him instead. He and his gang stops in front of a bathroom door with a sign that reads "Out of Order". Belle, Robert, and Milah all turn on flashlights and they all head inside. It was dark inside the bathroom. It looked like a normal bathroom if it wasn't for the dirt that covered most of the surfaces. They had Emma stand in front of the mirror and wiped the mirror somewhat clean with the paper towels.

"So here's what you're going to do," Killian began. "You're going to say the magic words and we're going to see what happens."

"Why don't one of you say it?" Emma asked.

"Because, Retard," Milah replied. "we don't want to get cursed with bad luck until we graduate from this hell hole so you're gonna do it for us."

Emma looked back at the mirror contemplating. Everyone knew the rumor of this bathroom. Rumor has it, the soul of a girl was trapped in this bathroom mirror. Whoever says the magic words would forever be tied to the girl's soul and would be cursed with bad luck until they graduate. No one knows how the girl got in there. Just that the girl should never be set free because if she is, she will wreak havoc on the entire world. Emma already had enough bad luck so she said the magic words.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

They waited...and waited...and waited. Nothing happened. All that was heard was the group's breathing.

"Well that was a waste of time," Robert announced. "Let's get out of here."

Killian shoved Emma to the dirt covered ground and ran out with the others behind him. They found a chair and shoved the chair under the door knob. Emma got up and had to feel her way through the dark. She found the door and felt for the door knob. Once she found it, she twisted. Nothing. She tried again. Still nothing. She sighed. Locked in a dark abandoned bathroom. Emma began thinking of ways to get out but stopped when the mirror began to glow. In it wasn't her refection. The surface was covered with purple clouds. Emma reached out to touch it but was only met by the cool surface of glass. The clouds began to dissipate a few moments later and was replaced by the image of a girl. It was the most beautiful girl Emma has ever seen.

"Who are you?" Emma asked.

"Is that really a way to greet someone?" the girl joked.

"Sorry. My name's Emma."

"I'm Regina."

"What are you doing in the mirror? How did you even get in there?"

"I've been here for the past ten years."

" _Ten years?!"_

"Yes. You see there are some people in the world who have magic. I'm one of them and I trapped myself here when a spell went wrong."

"Magic? Spell? This has got to be a joke."

"No joke."

"Okay," Emma said cautiously. "Say I do believe you. What kind of stuff can you do?"

"I can move things from behind this mirror and appear on any other mirror that comes into the school. I don't age here so my real age would be 36 instead of 16. I can only come to those who summon me though so since you summoned me, I will only appear to you. Nobody else will see me in which ever mirror I appear to except you."

"Seriously?"

Regina nods.

"Okay, then," Emma breathes. I need to get out of this bathroom.

She hears a scraping noise outside.

"Done," Regina smiles.

"Okay, I believe you," Emma says quickly.

Regina chuckled. "Just get out of here. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma nods and walks out of the bathroom and out of the school. _It was just a mind trick,_ she tells herself. But she couldn't bring herself to explain how the chair moved out of the way. She just shakes her head and heads home.

* * *

 **I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry but I promise the future chapters would be longer. Tell me what you think. Should I continue the story or not? How do you guys feel about Regina trapped in a mirror? Don't worry, she'll get out eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I made a few mistakes in the last chapter so let me clear things up. Regina is twenty six years old not thirty six. I have no idea why I typed that but my sincerest apologies. Also, I just want to say that I wanted Milah to be in the story but I couldn't come up with a last name for her so I just made her Robert Gold's twin sister. Here's another chapter so enjoy!**

* * *

Emma went to school the next day. She completely forgot about the day before. The blonde made her way to her first class. She was lucky she didn't run into Killian and his gang. She put her books down just as the teacher walked in. Though Emma never participated unless absolutely necessary, she and her other teachers knew she had potential. Math was her best subject and she had a 3.8 GPA.

Halfway through the class, Emma went to the bathroom. She stepped into the empty bathroom and into a stall to do her business. While she washed her hands, a voice startled her.

"Hello, again," it said.

Emma jumped and looked around. Her heart was beating a mile a minute.

"In here," the voice said again.

Emma turned to the mirror in front of her. Having completely forgotten about what had conspired the day before, Emma jerked away.

"You haven't forgotten about me now have you?" Regina joked.

"You scared me," Emma accused.

"That much was obvious," Regina replied.

"What are you doing?"

"Greeting you a good morning."

"Okay, well I have to get back to class so I guess I'll see you around maybe."

"Bye."

Emma hummed in acknowledgment. She walked out of the bathroom wide eyed. She went back into the classroom. The young girl sat heavily into her seat and took a calming breath. She spent the rest of the class thinking about Regina. So she's apparently real and not in your imagination. It was just too confusing. Magic was real and now it was something she had to deal with. Alone.

The rest of the day went normal but Regina was always in the back of Emma's mind. Emma had all her stuff and was now heading out the door. Unfortunately, her path was blocked by Killian and his group. Surrounded was more like it. Emma was too tired and was dreading what was about to happen.

"Well look at what we have here," Killian says. "It's the ugly duckling. Swan doesn't really fit you."

Emma ducks her head. Killian reached out to grab her but before he could, a chair came flying out of a classroom and hit him. He tumbled over as Emma's head shot up.

"Get her!" Killian ordered. Emma ran through the halls as he and his group chased after her. She made a right turn and skidded to a stop. It was a dead end. Emma turned to find them slowly creeping closer like a pack of wolves closing in on their prey.

"No where to go now, blondie," Milah smiled.

All of a sudden, the lockers opened and they were attacked by school supplies. Emma would've laughed if it wasn't for her situation. While they were distracted, she was pulled by her shirt by an invisible force and led out of the building. Emma looked back and waited. She didn't know what she was waiting for though. Maybe she was waiting for the school to explode or anything equally strange. When nothing happened, Emma began her walk home and hoped for the best tomorrow.

When Emma arrived home, her current foster mom was sitting at the dining table grading paper. Mary Margaret was an elementary school teacher and was one of the kindest people she has ever met.

"Hello, Emma," Mary Margaret greeted. "How was your day?"

"It was fine," Emma answered.

She came into her bedroom and replayed everything that had happened at school. Emma couldn't focus on her homework and so she just gave up on it. Emma thought about her predicament. She planned on bringing her own mirror that would fit in the pocket of her sweatshirt so she could carry it around all day. Also, she apparently has a guardian at school now. Those were the only two things she could come up with and it frustrates her that she doesn't know more. Emma groaned at her desk and decided to write down the information she has.

 _– There is a girl stick behind a mirror_

 _– The girl's name is Regina_

 _– Regina is 26 years old_

 _– Regina clams to have magic_

 _– Regina is stuck behind the mirror because a spell went wrong_

 _– Regina can move things_

 _– Regina protected me from Killian and his gang_

It wasn't much but it was all she could come up with. Emma sighs and looks at the digital clock in her room. Deciding that ten o'clock was the perfect time to go to sleep, Emma crawled into bed. She laid awake for a few minutes pondering about her situation. Choosing to go to sleep, she turns into her side and dreams about a dark haired girl and caramel eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Emma got up and got ready for school. She almost forgot about her little mirror. She ran back to her room and snatched it off her desk. The blonde walked through the doors and to her locker. She made sure no one was paying any attention before taking the mirror out of her pocket and looked at her reflection. When nothing happened, she sighed disappointedly and made her way to her first class of the day.

Emma began to get impatient. She was getting restless and was desperate to speak to Regina. By the time lunch rolls around, Emma was up and out of her seat at the moment the teacher dismissed the class. She quickly shoved all her books in her locker, grabbed her lunch, and practically ran to the library where she spends her lunch everyday. Emma got behind a book shelf where no one would bother her and took out the mirror again. Emma had a theory that if Regina could appear in a different bathroom mirror, she could appear in any mirror that comes into the school. Emma waited and after a few moments, purple smoke covered the reflective surface. She sighed in relief. Finally.

"You were a bit impatient today," Regina scolded she playfully.

Emma's face heated up just a tiny bit. "I wanted to see you," she told her sheepishly.

The girl in the mirror just smiled.

The entire lunch period, Emma and Regina just talked to each other and kept each other company as Emma ate. They even spoke about what had transpired the day before.

"That was you?" Emma asked surprised.

"Yes, it was," Regina answered.

"So you were the one that made all the lockers fly open and made the papers and pencils and pens and books and other stuff attack Killian and his gang and pull me by the shirt and shove me out the doors and—"

"One, breathe," Regina interrupted. "Two, I did not shove you out the doors. I just ushered you through the doors."

"Shove, ushered, same thing."

Regina simply rolled her eyes at the blonde's childishness.

Over all, the two simply enjoyed the presence of one another. They were utterly disappointed when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. The two said their goodbyes and Emma headed to class. She couldn't wait for the end of the day. Just like at lunch, Emma flew out of her seat after her last class was dismissed. She quickly packed up and hid in one of the girl's bathrooms. The blonde looked to the mirror and smiled when she saw Regina's signature purple smoke appear.

"Hello, again," Regina greeted.

"It's finally the end of the day," Emma cheered quietly. Then a question popped up. "Can anybody else see you?"

"No," Regina answered. "Just you since you were the one who summoned me. If anyone was to come in here, you would look like you were talking to yourself. They would just see a regular mirror."

"Great. If anyone were to walk in on a conversation of ours, I would look like I'm insane."

"Don't worry about it."

All of a sudden, the bathroom door flees open. In came Milah and Belle. Emma's eyes went wide with fear. They grabbed her and dragged her out of the bathroom. They threw her to the ground at Killian's feet. He signaled to them to hold her. About twenty minutes had passed and nobody was in school.

Killian cracked his knuckles. "It's payback, bitch"

He wound his arm back to swing at her but once again, a chair went flying and hit him. He growled. The lights began to flicker. The hands holding Emma loosened as the group began to look around and at each other in fear. Emma took this opportunity to run. They chased after her again. Every light flickers on and off. It gave the school a creepy feel. It was empty and now the lights were going haywire. With no warning, every light bulb shatters. The tiny pieces of glass completely misses Emma and come raining down on Killian and the rest of them instead. All four of them decide to rush out of the closest exit leaving Emma alone. She takes the mirror out of her pocket seeing Regina already there.

"Thanks," she says.

"No problem," the brunette replies. "They deserved it. Now go home. You have had quite a day."

Emma smiles and stuffs the mirror back into her pocket. As she begins to walk out the door, she sees the glass rise and the lights repair themselves. Now Emma knows who it is and she can't help but smile at the thought of her new friend.

* * *

 **Yay! Chapter two is done! Please tell me what you guys think and give some comments. I'm all up for suggestions. Also, don't forget to check out my other story Finding Your Happy Ending.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I'm glad you all like this story. I didn't think it would be good but I enjoy writing it. I love all the reviews and they've given me some more ideas. I may add more characters and add a chapter that focuses on Regina's history. I'm so sorry for all mistakes. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Today was not a good day. Emma was getting extremely frustrated. She had a pop quiz in algebra which the teacher just had to make hard. The library closed so she had to go outside meaning she couldn't talk to Regina. She got paired with Milah for a project. She forgot her lunch at home. Everything is just going wrong today and it's driving her crazy. Emma wanted to just rip out her blonde tresses. She got out of class to calm herself down in the bathroom. Emma took several calming breaths. Shortly afterwards, the door opened and Emma quickly hid in a stall and locked the door. She stood on the toilet seat and waited silently. She heard Emma and Belle's voices.

"Did you see the mirror she had?" Milah asked.

"What would she need it for? She looks terrible already. She can't do anything about it," Belle laughed.

Emma had a gut sinking feeling. She knew they were talking about her.

"Did you get it?" Bella inquired.

"She was too stupid to notice," Milah answered.

Emma paled. She checked her sweater pocket. Nothing. She checked every other pocket she had. Empty. Emma cautiously looked through the crack in the stall. She quickly backed away when she made eye contact with them.

"You can come out now, retard," Milah said.

Emma sighed and climbed off the toilet. She opened the stall and stepped out. She looked anywhere else but at the two girls.

"Hey, retard," Milah called. Emma looks at her. "Were talking to you. What are doing carrying around a mirror?"

"Yeah. It's not like you need to look at your face to know you're an ugly duckling," Belle added. They laugh at their insults while Emma shifts her gaze to her shoes.

Emma is startled by the sound of an object dropping on the tiled floor. She looks up just in time to watch as Milah stomps on the mirror with her shoe.

"No!" Emma exclaims.

Milah and Belle just laughs. They walk out of the bathroom leaving Emma with the mirror pieces. Emma holds back the tears as they begin to blur her vision. She then feels arms warp around her though she was alone in the bathroom. She sniffles. The arms squeeze tighter in comfort. She then watches as the mirror repairs itself and floats into her pocket. Emma smiles for the first time that day. She takes a few minutes to gather herself before going back to class.

When Emma sits back down, she begins to feel a comforting hand on her shoulder. She smiles at the support she has. It was all she needed to get through the day. Emma felt glad she at least had support. It was as if Regina was invisible but all that mattered to Emma was that at least she was there. She never had anyone to support her in her life. Her foster parents, Mary Margaret and David, were nice but they couldn't be there for her at school which is where she is most of the day. Regina was the one who could help and support her in the building and it was as if she had eyes and ears everywhere. She could trust Regina to keep her safe from Killian and his group. She could trust her to help her. She could trust her with her life which is strange. Emma wasn't one to trust anyone easily especially with everything she's been through. But Emma felt a connection to Regina the first time she laid eyes on her. The first time Regina defended her, it was like a spark of hope lit. The spark is now a raging flame after just a short while but it was something Emma hadn't had in a long time. She smiles at the thought. Regina was the first person to give her hope in a long time.

 **Three months later**

Emma and Regina had gotten closer over the past months. It was now nearing the end of the school year. The days had gotten longer and the weather had gotten nicer but still a little chilly once in a while. Emma and Regina had learned so much about one another and it took Emma all her will power not to get up in every class to go to the bathroom to talk to Regina. Sometimes she couldn't help it and tries to raise her hand but it's held down by an invisible force which she knows is Regina. Emma could practically see her raised eyebrow but loves the fact she just knows what she's about to do. She loves the fact they can just read each other. She loves the fact Regina had driven off Killian and his group from bothering her. She loves the fact Regina is always there to support her. She loves the fact Regina is always watching over her. She loves Regina. Emma stops thinking. Her mind goes blank at the revelation. The flame of hope that had been lit just a few months ago dies out. She loves Regina. She won't lie to herself. Who wouldn't love her? The brunette is funny, loving, protective, helpful, supportive, kind, the list could go on and on. But there was one problem. Emma was in the real world. Regina was stuck in a mirror. There was no way they could ever be together. Emma only had a limited knowledge on magic and that was all from Regina. Emma would graduate, Regina would still be trapped in the mirror, and they would nerves see each other again. The thought is enough to break her. Emma feels the tears coming. She would never see Regina again after she graduates. She would never be able to free Regina. How could she? She was just an orphan that never had any place to call home or anyone until she came along. Emma made her decision. She would spend as much time with Regina as possible.

Emma crawls into bed with the sad thought at the forefront of her mind. It was the only thing she could throne of at the moment. She thinks back on a time Regina made her laugh so hard she couldn't breathe for a good thirty seconds.

 **Flashback**

 _It was the middle of January. Everyone was eating in the cafeteria while Emma was in the library with her mirror in hand. The day before, Regina had asked her to bring another mirror. It was Emma's birthday and so Regina wanted to do something skittle special. Emma had already gotten a yellow rose that symbolizes joy and friendship. Now, Emma was looking through and second mirror. First, purple smoke covered the surface before clearing. When it cleared, there was a vision of the cafeteria. The vision was focused on Killian and his friends sitting at a table._

 _"What is this?" Emma asked curiously._

 _"This is what is going on at the cafeteria right now," Regina answered. "We're going to have a little fun with them."_

 _Emma perked up. She wanted to see what was in store. She looked through the mirror and watched as Regina used her magic to make a large chunk of Killian's food hit Milah. Emma giggled. She watched as Milah threw her own food at Killian. There was sound too so she could hear every gasp, curse, and angry groan. Emma's giggles turned to full belly laughs as she watched the entire table get into a food fight. Regina was watching her throughout the whole ordeal. She smiled as she saw the laughter and joy on Emma's face. Emma couldn't stop laughing and couldn't breathe as she replayed what had happened over and over again. It took her a good thirty second for her to calm down enough to get some air in the lungs._

 **End of flashback**

Emma thought about all the good times she a Regina had. Then she became determined to get Regina out of the mirror even if it gets her in trouble. She would go to any lengths to get her friend out of there. Maybe she could even give her a yellow red tipped rose to Regina. Emma thought it through and became confident that she could do it.

 **The next day**

Emma was walking to her first class of the day when she accidentally bumped into someone. Emma looked at them and apologized.

"I am _so_ sorry," she told them.

The other person was picking up their books when they said, "It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going."

Emma bent down to help and realized she hasn't seen this girl before.

"I'm Emma," the blonde greeted.

"I'm Elsa," they replied. "I just moved here to Storybrooke with my family. My sister, Anna, and I are starting our first day here."

"That's cool. Where did you come from?"

"We moved from Boston. My father is a politician and got a new job here. It's really quiet."

"Yeah," Emma said. "It's a small town."

The two blondes hit it off right away. They spent the day together and Emma showed her around the school during lunch. It was the end of the day when they ran into Killian, he began picking in them.

"Oh look," he said. "It's another Emma. What is it with you and blondes, ugly duckling? What are you a lesbian?"

Emma looked like an injured puppy. She didn't want her potential friend to think of her badly. Emma felt a hand rub her back soothingly. Emma looked at Elsa in the corner of her eye. Elsa was glaring at Killian's retreating back. Elsa gen turned to her and looked at her curiously.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Where is Regina Mills? I can sense her magic and it's all over you."

Out of all the things that Emma expected to come out of her mouth, that was not one of them. Emma was so surprised. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. Emma felt her bag get messed with. She heard the sound of a zipper and the rustle of paper. She the. Saw a piece of paper float in front of them and a pen to go a long with it. Surprisingly, Elsa was calm about it. They watched as the pen write on the paper.

 _Hello, Elsa._

"Regina," Elsa breathed. "Your family has been looking all over for you for years. They couldn't find you. What the hell did you get into this time?"

"Wait," Emma said. "You two know each other?"

The mirror in Emma's pocket floated out and Regina appeared. Else looked curiously at Emma as she had a conversation with Regina. Elsa couldn't see Regina so it looked like Emma was talking to a mirror. They were lucky no one was around to see them. Or so they thought. They didn't see Belle watching them from a distance. She heard every word said and quietly snuck away and into the abandoned bathroom.

Belle poked straight at the mirror and said, "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?"

Still standing in the hall, Emma began to panic when Regina froze. Emma began to panic even more when she disappeared. Elsa did her best to calm her down. When Emma was feeling better, they rushed to the abandoned bathroom but no one was there. Else waved her hand over the mirror's surface.

"Someone was here," she said.

"Okay," Emma Emma said. "What happened?"

"Someone summoned Regina. She has to answer when summoned. Someone was watching us. I need to get help."

Elsa called the only person that could help her. Belle was already out of the building and texting her friends and telling them of her new revelation.

* * *

 **😱What do you guys think? Belle is up to something and Emma has a new friend. The next chapter will be about Regina's past and how she got stuck in the mirror in the first place.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I read the reviews and I'm so happy you guys like my story! Anyway, this chapter will solely be on Regina's history and this is where you will find out how she knows Elsa. This will be really short. Here you go!**

* * *

 _Florida 1996_

Regina lived with her parents

and older sister. Her mother, Cora, was her teacher and supplied her with everything she needed for her magic lessons. There were many magic beings all over the world and Regina, her mother, and sister, Zelena, were also magic beings. Her father didn't have any magic but loved them all anyway. They were a happy family.

Their family was also close to another family who also had magic. There was a couple who had two daughters. The parents had no magic at all. Their youngest daughter, Anna, didn't have any magic either but their eldest daughter, Elsa, did. Elsa was taught how to use her powers by her aunt, Ingrid. Else and Regina were very close friends. The two of them bonded over their magic though Elsa's magic was very different. Her powers of ice and snow amused her sister and Regina greatly. It was perfect.

But it all ended on regina's sixteenth birthday. She was sent to hunt down the Gold Twins. They were a threat to all magic beings alike. They were trying to find a diamond that would strip them of their magic, killing them in the process. Regina hunted them down and was planning to bring honor to her family name. Regina Mills was not going to fail. She followed them up the entire east coast for six months and ended up in Storybrooke. She disguised herself as a student at Storybrooke High and stayed with a friend's family.

All was going well. Regina was waiting for the right moment. She only had one shot before the Gold Twins knew she was hunting them down. She readied a spell in a bathroom that was not frequently used. The spell was to keep them trapped just long enough for her to recite another spell that would trap them in the mirrors of the school for eternity.

The brunette walked up to the twins one day, asking for some help. They agreed and followed her. They became confused when they were led to the bathroom. Regina told them that what she needed help on was in the bathroom. They followed her in and was instantly trapped in the spell. They were enraged but were frozen in place. Regina went to work immediately. She turned to the page and recited the lines. The wind picked up and the page flipped. Regina nor the Twins noticed and she continued to say the words on the page.

When she realized she was reading the wrong page, the mirror began to glow brightly. Regina struggled and panicked. She looked on in horror as her body began to disintegrate and get sucked into the mirror. The mirror went back to normal. Because of the spell, the entire bathroom was a mess. The Twins escaped once the spell worn off and began the rumor of the girl in the mirror. They are attending the school now disguised as different people so they could make sure she couldn't get out of the mirror.

Back in Florida, Regina's family was worried. They hadn't heard anything from their daughter for too long. Regina would she a letter home once a week to keep in touch. They waited for two weeks straight before finally giving up on the idea that Regina was just busy. They called up Elsa's parents and they worked together to find Regina. In her letters, Regina never brought up any places or hints on how her search was going in case the Twins ever got a hold of it. Elsa became worried about her friend. Regina was the only person to get her. Elsa did everything she could to help. Along the way, a new student arrived at her school. She was a tall brunette with red strands in her hair. Her name was Ruby. Elsa befriended her easily. She now had someone to take her mind off Regina once in a while. She even showed Ruby her powers. Ruby was amazed and finally admitted to someone that she was a werewolf. Ruby was so happy to find someone who understood her. Elsa told her stories of Regina and hoped that they would one day get together again.

That hope faded as the years went by. Elsa went to college with Ruby. They became roommates and did everything together just like Elsa and Regina. Elsa's family also gave up. They did the best they could but ultimately felt like they failed. The Mills' didn't stop believing. They were sure their missing member was out their somewhere and was not going to just put all their hard work away. They had the one thing everyone else didn't have. Hope.

More years passed and it was now 2016. Elsa and Ruby still resided in Florida. They were inseparable and still lived as roommates. Elsa became the owner of a successful company. Ruby became a pediatrician. Her love for young children had gotten her far in life. Everything was normal. Elsa still felt the loss of her best friend but already moved on. Whenever she thought about Regina, she basked in the warmth of the good memories.

It was until one morning did everything make a difference. The two women were watching TV. They were watching the news as they ate their breakfast. Their focus was stolen when they saw a security footage of four students being attacked by school supplies and a young girl behind dragged out the school doors by her shirt. Elsa dropped her coffee mug in shock. She knew only one person that would use a trick like that. The blonde began rambling to Ruby about having to go and rushing out of the house.

While driving, she called work and took the day off. She drove all ten way to Regina's old home and repeatedly rung the doorbell. It wasn't until she saw Cora's annoyed face did she stop.

"I found Regina," she all she said before being dragged into the house.

"Henry," Cora called. When her husband answered, she yelled up the stairs, "Get Zelena here now!"

They all waited for everyone to get there before Elsa showed them the security footage. They all gasped in relief. Cora was in tears. They agreed to send Elsa to go get her. Elsa went home immediately and bought the plane tickets to Maine. She disguised herself as a student and bumped into Emma her first day there. She could practically touch Regina's magic. Elsa could sense it all over the other blonde. She took the first chance she got to ask her where her friend was. They had a wonderful day but her mission was to get Regina home as soon as possible.

They had a little problem through. Emma began speaking to Regina but got worried when she disappeared. Elsa pulled out her phone and dialed her roommate's number.

"Hey, Ruby," Elsa greets. "We have a little problem and we need your help."

"I'm on my way," Ruby answered shortly.

Elsa hangs up and turns to Emma. "Help is on the way. I just hope we're not too late."

* * *

 **I'm sorry for this really short chapter. This is Regina's history. Now you guys know how she knows Elsa and I have just added Ruby to the story. Thank you for reading this! It means so much to me because I honestly didn't think it would be that good. I'll update as soon as I can and if you haven't already, also read my other story Finding Your Happy Ending.**


End file.
